Xenoking
Xenoking (sometimes known as the "First Xenoformer") was the first of the Xenoformers to be created by the Decepticon Scientist iTaB. After retrieving a Xenomorphic specimen from an Autobot Lab, iTaB ran various tests on the creature until successfully merging its organic material with Cybertronian material, resulting in the birth of the Xenoformers. Eventually, the Xenoformer demonstrated his ability to change and dubbed himself "Xenoking". He swore allegiance to iTaB and the Decepticon Cause, quickly gaining a fearsome reputation among Autobots and Decepticons. It was never clarified why, but Xenoking and his followers eventually broke off from the Decepticons, striking out on their own, with Xenoking bringing his kin to the homeworld of their ancestors: Xenomorph Prime. Xenoking was on Xenomorph Prime when the emergency stasis on Cybertron was activated, and he remained there for the next couple years building up his army. Now, in 2183, Xenoking has amassed an army bigger than the Autobots, Decepticons and Predacons. Establishing a Hive on Earth, Xenoking plots the destruction of the other Transformers so that his kin can call Earth theirs. History Transformers Revolution The Autobots somehow had knowledge of the Xenomorph XX121 species many years before, as they had captured a young Xenomorph King and kept it contained in a lab where they studied it. At some point, the creature escaped and killed the Autobots there, creating a Hive in its captivity. iTaB recruited Ironblast to help him investigate but ultimately backstabbed the Autobots, allowing the Xenomorph to impale the Autobot before being recaptured and taken to iTaB's lab. iTaB later revealed his newest creation: the Xenoformer. The creature bred robotic versions of Facehuggers that were used to breed new Xenoformers. The First Xenoformer soon learned how to transform and dubbed himself "Xenoking", assuming leadership of the Xenoformers but promising his allegiance to iTaB. Despite this, Xenoking was often out establishing Xenomorph Hives across Earth, with Xenoformer Queens often commanding them. The Predacon Spark and his fellow Predacons soon took to hunting them, thus beginning a war between the two. At some point, Xenoking and his followers broke away from the Decepticons and went out on their own. The Autobot Bumblebee was out on patrol with Yats and Olivia Holt when they encountered Xenoking establishing a Hive. The Autobots engaged the Xenoformer warmonger in an attempt to capture him, but he proved much more powerful, severely wounding Bumblebee and incapacitating Yats and Olivia. He was prevented from ending them by the arrival of the other Autobots. This attack led to Bumblebee's reconstruction as Goldbug. Xenoking then led his kin to Xenomorph Prime, the planet his species originated on. For the remainder of the Revolution storyline, Xenoking's whereabouts remained unknown, though he was presumably on Xenomorph Prime. Transformers Frontier After the Transformers emerged from emergency stasis in 2183, Xenoking was revealed to have been on Xenomorph Prime all that time, building up his army of Xenoformers. By this time he had gained lieutenants and as such, sent Six to Earth to establish a Hive for them. When he returned to Earth, he immediately begun setting up their primary base. However, their return led the Predacons back to Earth where their squirmish would continue. When Xenoking discovered the existence of a Predalien Xenoformer, he sent his best soldiers to find it. Personality To Be Added Powers and Abilities To Be Added Notes and Trivia *He was the first Xenoformer ever constructed. *His character seems inspired by the Transformers Prime version of Predaking: **Both named themselves using the word "king" in their name. **Both broke away from the Decepticons though not attacking their creator.